


Dreams

by Lillifant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifant/pseuds/Lillifant
Summary: Oneshot - Thranduil.He wanted her but in the same time, he couldn’t be with her.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot I wrote with the lyrics of Fleetwood Mac’s Dreams in my head. I hope you will enjoy.   
> Leave a comment if you did. Also leave a comment if you didn’t 😉

Now here you go again, you say You want your freedom Well who am I to keep you down It's only right that you should Play the way you feel it But listen carefully to the sound Of your loneliness

He was standing there for hours, wondering what to do with himself. Not understanding his own emotions. He wanted her but in the same time, he couldn’t be with her. He needed her but again, he couldn’t be with her.

Like a heartbeat drives you mad In the stillness of remembering what you had And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly in his neck. Feathery kisses touched his skin. A warm and familiar feeling went through his body. He smiled ever so slightly putting his papers down. Her touched her hand carefully, carressing her fingers softly. She squeezed his hand softly and let go of him. Walking away quietly.

Thunder only happens when it's raining Players only love you when they're playing Say women they will come and they will go When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know.

He took a tiny sip from his glass of wine, whilst looking at her. Emerald green eyes, long dark lashes, peachy skin and light pink lips. She was beautiful and elegant. Beyond perfection. He felt the butterflies in his stomach but on the outside he showed no emotion. She looked at him, his icy blue eyes looking into her soul. She knew these eyes. She knew he was not this arrogant cold elvenking people thought him to be. Underneath his cold demeanor was a warm and caring man. And she knew his issues.

Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions I keep my visions to myself, it's only me Who wants to wrap around your dreams and, Have you any dreams you'd like to sell? Dreams of loneliness

He wanted to kiss her deeply. Wanted to wraps his arms around her and pull her close. Breathing in the lavender smell of her hair. Feeling the softness of her skin. But he couldn’t do anything like that. He knew she loved him and he loved her. But being king meant he could not have distractions. Surely no distraction as sweet as her. He closes his eyes and sighed deeply. He shouldn’t have let things come this far. He shouldn’t have let her conquer him completely.

Like a heartbeat drives you mad In the stillness of remembering what you had And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost.

”You should go.” He said coldly, not looking at her. She shook her head, not understanding. “Did you not hear me?” He asked, still not looking at her. “I do not understand.” She said slowly. “Why are you doing this?” He sighed. He didn’t want to explain, he couldn’t explain. He barely understood it himself. He turned to look at her. Her beautiful emerald green eyes watery with disbelief. It pained him to see her this way, though he know he was causing her pain. It was better this way he kept saying to himself. “It is what I want.” He said slowly. He stretched his back and lifted his head. Creating even more distance between them. “Please leave now.”

Thunder only happens when it's raining Players only love you when they're playing Say women they will come and they will go When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know


End file.
